People with impaired coordination of their hands, for example infants, stroke victims and people that suffer from Cerebral Palsy (CP), typically have problems using eating utensils especially spoons. They generally find it hard to move the food from a plate to their mouth without spilling the contents of the spoon on the way. Additionally, they also have a hard time getting the food on the plate into the spoon.